Lina Elric
Lina Elric '(リナ・ウルリック,''Rina ururikku), also known as 'Lily '''or the '''Queen of Anger '(怒りの女王,Ikari no joō), is the titular protagonist of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. After loosing her right arm and left leg due to a failed Human Transmutation attempt, Lina was rehabilitated to keep her mind intact. However Edward and Alphonse forgot everything about Lina as a side effect of her being taken away due to Lina not wanting to be remembered by them at all. Three years later, Lina is working as a State Alchemist having lost her memories internally of who she is. Due to that her personality is a little strange. Appearance Lina is one inch taller than most of the girls her age standing at 5`5. Her golden-blonde hair goes down to her shoulders as she does not like wearing her hair up. Lina`s eyes are also gold like her elder brother and younger brother. She is usually seen wearing a military uniform Excalibu Britannica Mordred usually sheathed at her side or slung across her back with white gloves on her hand. Personality When she first appears, Lina is hot-tempered willing to kick Edward sixty feet until he got the message that she found him annoying. Her determination, will to fight, and clearly-shown/felt disdain towards Edward (Elder Brother), and Alphonse (Younger Brother), makes her a pretty terrifying character. Her anger usually directed at a small selective group of people or just one person is usually very destruction and ends in a lot of collateral damage. Her temper goes beyond even Edward`s rage. Sometimes it is comical, and sometimes it just scares people. Whatever the case her anger earned Lina the name of Queen of Anger which suits her. She has been shown as a compassionate person willing to give people a little help but not hold their hand. Her soft-hearted personality comes when she sees a dream about to be snuffed by out. She gives them a dream, an obligation to their country, and to surpass her as a Alchemist. By doing this she has inspired many people all of the country. Her brothers have noted Lina to be a bit of a tsundere. When teased about who she liked Lina practically punched Alphonse into the river colliding with Edward in mid-air. They never messed with her again after that display of her strength. However she is highly intelligent acting like a soft-hearted girl to catch people off guard. Winry has noted her personality to be super scary when Edward and Alphonse drag her home with them after discovering that she sleeps at her desk. Relationships '''Edward Elric Due to them being long-lost siblings with Edward not remembering anything of their time together the two are competitive rivals each trying to one-up the other with little success because they are eventually matched in their power levels. Both of them seem to have been on good terms before. Their stance towards each other is annoyed and they find each other annoying. However they can work together when times are tough, and though they might not like each other as friends they can get along as a team pretty well. Their relationship consists of Edward teasing Lina and getting punched sixty feet away or getting his arm cut in half by Excalibu Britannica Mordred her sword. Roy Mustang The two get along well as Roy is the one who raised Lina after she and her brothers tried to transmute their mother back to life. However whenever her adoptive father does something stupid Lina throws him out the window slamming it behind her. Roy seems to be scared of her when she gets mad at him. Abilities Super-Human Strength She is able to pick up a human and throw them, as shown when she threw Alphonse away from her and kicked Edward into a building sixty feet away. Depending on her range she could accurately throw a projectile and hit somebody in the process. Lina demonstrated this ability of her`s by grabbing Maes Hughes when he was talking her eye off about his cute daughter swinging him in a circle she then after jumping into the air threw him to the other side of the country. It has been shown that her strength can crack the ground even if she just simply flicks somebody. Super-Human Speed Faster than a normal human Lina is able to easily dodge the hits and kicks of Edward easily while throwing harder hits of her own that send him flying further. Shown when Edward was trying to get through Lina to kick Alphonse in the face. She kicked Edward before she was able to react and threw Alphonse into Edward sending them flying once more. Super-Human Endurance She can withstand harsh attacks without flinching shown when Edward punched her into a building when they were fighting over something stupid.